Obsessive Love
by ArashiSakura
Summary: Schuldig starts writing his feeling and actions toward Aya(Ran).
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Weiss Kreuz, they belong to Koyasu Takehito and Project Weiss.  
  
Plot Overview: Schuldig is writing his feelings and actions in a journal about how he feels about Ran.  
  
Warnings: Shounen-ai between Schuldig and Aya (Ran), possibly yaoi later on in the story. Oh yeah a lot of obsessing and language. So if you find anything in that spiel offensive, do not read this fic. Otherwise, come and enjoy! If you could, please review to see if I can anything.  
  
Prologue  
  
I want you, I need you,  
You are my everything,  
The light of my world,  
I cannot live with out you,  
I will do it anything to have you.  
  
That's what I wrote about him. He was my little indulgence. I, being from the dark, was drawn into his world of light. Sure, he is not more innocent then me. He kills people, but he does it for his sister, Aya, and also to punish those who got away from the law. I don't really believe that last piece of shit. I guess that's where we are different.  
  
He is so pretty. His name is Aya Fujimiya; well his real name is Ran Fujimiya. He took his dear younger sister's name to get revenge for her. How sweet and touching. Ran's birthday is July 4, meaning his sign is Cancer. He is 20 years old, too. I have been doing my homework on him; I can not just have my obsession without knowing but a few details. His eyes are what make him beautiful. They have fierceness to them, yet tender when he sees his beloved sister. I could ramble all day about his eyes. Ran also has pretty red hair, the color of crimson. He needs to let his hair grow out, it's too short. He as well as having pretty hair and eyes, he has a cute body. Very muscular, yet has a soft, almost feminine feel to it. I would just love ravage Ran's body and make him scream. I think I would enjoy it a bit too much.  
  
I am sure, that in the end, I will hurt him most of all. I, a member of Schwarz, am disturbed by that thought. I just want to play with his mind and possibly body. I do not want to hurt Ran the most; he has gone through more then I could bear. Crawford told me when I told him I like, no, love, Ran. I do not wish this on him, but I want him so badly to be mine. 


	2. Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Weiss Kreuz, they belong to Koyasu Takehito and Project Weiss.  
  
Warnings: Shounen-ai between Schuldig and Aya (Ran), possibly yaoi later on in the story. Oh yeah a lot of obsessing and language. So if you find anything in that spiel offensive, do not read this fic. Otherwise, come and enjoy! If you could, please review to see if I can anything.  
  
Chapter One: Meeting  
  
July 30th -12:30 PM  
  
I just saw the most beautiful creature at the flower shop called "House of Kittens". He has a unique haircut; somewhat long in the front and short in the back. His hair is the thing you notice-and that ugly orange sweater that clashes with its crimson hue. I think I'd like to meet this kitten.  
  
July 30th - 11:45 PM  
  
My day is ruined! I hate fate; it's so cruel! I found out that the cute red- headed kitten is part of Weiss, my enemy. Why must fate be this cruel? Is this going to turn out like Romeo and Juliet (or Romeo and Jules)? I hope not. I just want to know this kitten a little better. I need to sleep. I can go meeting my kitty looking like shit.  
  
August 1st- 12:05 A.M.  
  
I just love this cute red-head! I found out his name is Aya- isn't that a girl's name? I am going insane over this! I read his mind; it's nothing more then wanting revenge on Takatori for his little sister's coma and getting his job done. What a boring character, but I feel there is something more to him. I can not place my finger on it, but he is more than what he seems. I need to further investigate this.  
  
August 1st - 2:30 P.M.  
  
I just casually strolled up to the flower shop and bought some flowers. I talked to Aya, which was more talking on my behalf, and the other kittens were not there. *snickers* I even asked him out to dinner tonight. Of course he said no, but I think I will some subtle manipulation.  
  
August 1st - 9:30 P.M.  
  
I just finished dinner with Aya. It was so fun. He was bit shocked to see me there. He asked why he was there and stated he said no, but who can resist someone like me? It was fun probing in his mind. I think he knows that I can read his mind. He mentioned something about that, except I was busy looking into his violet eyes. He seemed quite pleased with the date. I gave him roses, too. Our next date is next Friday. I am looking forward to seeing him then. 


End file.
